


Apathetic

by mmokku0



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Help, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Timeskip, i didnt read over this, im terrible at tagging, post relationship, stan akaashi keiji for clear skin, they're gamer bf's, uh sorry for mistakes lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmokku0/pseuds/mmokku0
Summary: Two stoic highs schoolers meet each other one sunny day.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kunimi Akira, Kunimi Akira/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Apathetic

**Author's Note:**

> Kuniken stans, RISE. Lmao n e ways, I thought of the title because Kunimi and Kenma are usually so stoic and really don't care much about anything going on. So apathetic was the title I came up with at 2 am lmao. 
> 
> Also I don't usually write fluff, since I usually write original works so writing this took longer than I thought HFHFHDHDHS

Kunimi had decided to skip practice again, even though they were at a training camp in Tokyo. He felt too tired to do anything—not that he's usually energetic anyway. Kindaichi, though, was calling his best friend multiple times. He didn't answer any calls or texts, of course.

As much as he enjoyed volleyball, he needed this time alone. And that time alone was going to be spent away from people.

Kuroo managed to drag Kenma to practice finally, but he still ended up escaping the gym. Muting his phone, he sat underneath a bridge to hide from the sun, his yellow switch already out as he played his game in silence.

There was no way Kenma was going to practice again, last practice he caught a cold and couldn't even game. He just sat in bed, slept, and did schoolwork.

It was sunny out and Kunimi wanted to get in the shade as soon as possible. But he stood on a bridge and looked over the edge with arms rested on the fence. Few cars drive past, a cool breeze flowing behind him. A yawn slipped his mouth as he started thinking about lunch. He hummed and eyes wandered around Tokyo's scenery. ' _City's not that bad I guess, too loud though_.'

His eyes trailed down to see someone with yellow and black hair sitting at the bottom of the bridge. "Nekoma...?" He uttered under his breath. The first year heard about that school a few times, Karasuno's fated rivals or something along the lines of that. Kunimi couldn't care less.

Without thinking, his feet started walking to the end of the bridge. 

Almost like it was an instinct, he silently approached the cat-like teen who held a gaming device in his hand. Kenma felt a sudden presence a tried to cast a secret glance at the tall raven teen. Startled, he quickly averted his eyes and focused on his game.

"Uh, what game is that." Kunimi spoke up, wanting to break the awkward silence, though he seemed to make it more awkward. His head turned, looking the opposite direction of the other

After a long pause, the pudding head responded. "...Deltarune."

"They have that on switch?" Kunimi uttered to himself, though Kenma caught what he said nodded his head as the other suddenly sat down next to him, slightly startling him.

"Sorry," He apologized, watching the screen with interest. "I haven't played that game yet, so I was curious I guess..." He scratched the back of his head.

"Undertale was one of my favorite games."

"I just started up the game... um you can play if you want." Kenma offered, handing the switch to the other. He mentally beat himself up for offering this stranger his switch. For all he knows he could be there to kidnap him! Well, if it wasn't for this white and teal jacket he wore, of course.

"Really?" Kunimi raised a brow. "You should play it first, your switch."

Kenma shook his head and basically shoved the device in his hands. Hesitantly, Kunimi sat in a more comfortable position and started the game. The older teen slightly moved closer to watch.

"You go to Nekoma, right?" Kunimi suddenly asked, gaining a nod. "You're skipping? Shouldn't you be at practice?" 

"I could say the same to you, Aoba Johsai." Kenma retorted, the other grinned. "You caught me."

"Kunimi Akira. You?" He turned to fully face the other. "Kenma... Kozume."

The first year tilted his head. "First name?" The other nodded before looking back down at the game.

They then proceeded to play for an hour. A few playful taunts and insults came out before quiet laughter, then silence. But the silence was comforting, it felt nice for the both of them as they equally understood each other, knowing when to respect the other's boundaries. "Do you play volleyball a lot?" Kunimi asked. Kenma nodded before responding.

"Yeah, I played l since I was a kid. Kuroo dragged me into it." His eyebrows slithered down. "I don't really like it though." He glanced to the other. "You?"

"I like volleyball." He shrugged. "It's fun but..." They sighed and tilted their heads up in distress. 

"Extremely tiring."

"Extremely tiring."

They lower their heads to to stare at each other for a moment and shared a laugh in the quiet area as a car passed by above them. 

Suddenly, there was quiet sounds of laughter and chatting filling the warm and comforting ambience. They shared things about how they always seem to fall asleep during class, and their annoying captains. Though, Kunimi did respect Oikawa, even if he was too loud sometimes.

Suddenly, Kenma felt a light buzz on his thigh. An annoyed sigh escaped his lips, he reached for his phone. Not to pick it up but to stop the annoying vibration ticking his thigh.

"Leaving?" Kunimi eyed the second year.

"Sadly." The two stood up, brushing dust off of their bodies. "Kuroo's probably looking for me."

Kunimi hummed. "Oikawa-Senpai's probably looking for me as well... Or Kindaichi." His face morphed into a pout that could complete with Kenma's.

A feint call was heard from the distance, Kenma nodded his head at the other before speed walking towards the stairs. Until he abruptly stopped himself. "Maybe we could.. play again sometime?" His voice barely audible. He turned his head back and pulled out his phone. "Sure." Kenma fumbled with the hem of his jacket as Kunimi inserted his number.

"...See you soon, maybe."

"Maybe.."

Kunimi unlocked the apartment door and stepped in, taking his shoes off and dropping his keys on the coffee table near the entrance. "I'm home!" He yelled as he puts his coat on the couch. He sat down and rested his eyes, tired from work. After a while, footsteps drew near and a pair of arms worked its way around Kunimi's neck. "Finish recording?" 

Kenma nodded and rested his head on the crook of the other's neck. Kunimi raised an arm to place on Kenma's head as his face tilted up to plant a kiss on his cheek. 

"Are you tired? We could skip dinner." The older male softly spoke. "Mmm.. yeah." 

Not wanting to move away from  the warmth of his lover, Kenma had to forcefully pull himself back. Kunimi stood from the couch and followed behind. They reached the dark bedroom, light being covered from the grey blackout curtains hanging on the window.

Kunimi was the first to fall onto the bed,  then Kenma joining him not long after. The younger of the two stretched his arms up, his black blouse slightly lifted to reveal his stomach. He felt something warm cover the exposed part of his body and looked down, letting his arms relax.

Kenma wrapped his arms around Kunimi, hiding his blushing face in the blouse. The raven let out a quiet snicker and turned on his side to face the other. He shadowed him as they embraced in each others warmth. Kunimi lowered his head down to peck the other's lips. Warm smiles crossed along their faces.

"Kenma, babe." Kunimi spoke softly. After a while, he hummed in response. "On a scale of 1 to 10, how apathetic would you say I am?"

The bicolored haired male deadpanned at the question. "What? I mean, six I guess."

"Why does that matter?"

"Just been thinking."

"About what?"

"Coworker said I seemed too, 'uninterested' about us." Kunimi shrughed, his mind trailing back to when his coworker suddenly brought up the topic about his relationship with the youtuber. 

His hand found it's way over to the pudding like hair and started stroking him it with light and gentle touches. 

"Well, are you?" His tone playful, he started played with the hem of Kunimi's shirt. "Not one bit." 

"Then you're perfectly fine."

He reached up to place a kiss on the others exposed forehead. "If it makes you feel any better, i've been told the same thing." Kunimi brought his hands up to lightly grip Kenma's face. The older male melted into the warmth of his hands. He drew their faces closer and placed multiple kisses around Kenma's face, uttering 'that's even worse if people are telling you' between them. 

"Kenma?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Akira."

**Author's Note:**

> KUNIKEN SUPREMACY.


End file.
